


Shut out

by FiKate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: 100wordstories, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the community <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com/159534.html">100 word stories</a> and the prompt <i>Done</i>.</p>
<p>When Erik puts on Shaw's helmet, Charles knows he's being shut out and this is his reaction. Reference to Shaw's in canon death but not graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut out

When Erik put on Shaw’s helmet, Charles knew whatever they might have had was over. The silence was a hole inside his mind reminding him that Erik didn’t want him and as he watched the coin approaching Shaw, everything that might have been was gone.

He shouted in every way he knew how in the hope that somehow Erik wouldn’t fully close his mind, not forever. They hadn’t had enough time to find their way together. They balanced each other.

There would be no peace when Erik chose violence only pain that spread out to touch all mutants saying choose.


End file.
